


Inked Anniversary Present!

by MegsKyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Hip Tattoo, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, tattooed! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsKyu/pseuds/MegsKyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Levi and Eren's Anniversary. Levi had a really special present for his lover which will make the green-eyed boy speechless!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Anniversary Present!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut that I wrote without any coauthor.... So...  
> Hope you do like it! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin nor the characters! Only the plot belong to me so do not plagiarise!
> 
> This is part of the Weekly Challenge which is open to all users! You guys and girls are welcome to use our prompts! ^_^

Pulling Eren in the room, Levi grabbed Eren's nape, pulled him down in a passionate kiss. He removed Eren's shirt to have access to his chest. His hands travelled all along Eren's torso enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin. Getting impatient Eren pushed Levi on the bed and captured the shorter man's lips. 

Levi licked Eren's lips asking entrance which he was immediately granted. Levi playfully licked at Eren's tongue which led them to a tongue battle which Levi won assuming his dominance over his wife. He sucked Eren's tongue making the latter moan. Annoyed at being the only one shirtless, Eren unbuttoned Levi's shirt and threw it on the floor. Eren pulled away to look at Levi's chest even though he had seen it countless time. The younger male admired his defined collarbones which were screaming to him to mark them to his nipples which he wanted to devour and God should have forbidden those abs, a fucking six pack, that he wanted so badly to taste. And then there were those hips which...

Eren froze. "No fucking shit!" 

Eren exclaimed in a daze. On Levi's left hip was... A FUCKING TATTOO! Taking a closer look, Eren realised that the tattoo was of a word with four letters of a cursive design... EREN! 

"Happy Anniversary Love!" Levi said, amused at Eren's shocked expression. 

"Like your gift?" he asked. 

Eren lifted his eyes from his hip to his face, blinked once, then lunged himself on Levi, engulfing him into a smoldering kiss. Pulling away due to lack of air, Levi told Eren, "I take it that you like your gift." 

A look of disbelief crossed Eren's face, "Like it? I just fucking love it!" Eren exclaimed kissing Levi again. 

He moved his kisses to his jaws to his neck and to his collarbones which he marked, claiming Levi as his. He also marked his neck with a range of love bites which would be hard to hide and that is exactly what Eren wanted, not that Levi minded. He did like making sure that everyone knew that he was taken as he wanted no bitches to approach him and annoy him when all he wanted was to admire his wife's glorious ass. Licking Levi's nipples as well as his abs, Eren's eyes focused on the black print on his hip which he could see from the corner of his eyes. Moving into a sitting position, Eren removed Levi's pants and moved down Levi's body, settling himself on his legs.

Eren felt his cock twitch as he admired the tattoo on Levi's left hip. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting Levi's skin so he bent down, staring at the black inked word. Eren's eyed the tattoo as he licks the area besides the 'E' slowly. Teasingly he let his tongue swipe at the cursive designed letters,tracing the four letters of his own name with his tongue. He felt Levi shiver under his ministration. The soft involuntary moans that left Levi's vocal cords went straight towards Eren's lower part, making Eren bite at Levi's hip, forming a hickey in the space below the N. Eren watched as the skin reddened among the black letters. Fuck! He so fucking loved that hip tattoo! His hand wandered to Levi's boxers, palming his erection as he formed more love bites at his hip all around the tattoo, coaxing more amazing sounds from Levi as he grew more sensitive on his hip now. 

Eren removed Levi's boxers. He grabbed Levi's cock and pumped him, enjoying the feel of the hard appendage in his hand. Levi pulled Eren up and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Eren's hot cavern almost immediately making him moan.

Levi couldn’t wait anymore. He so wanted Eren right now. Levi flipped the brunette on his back, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Levi made short work of Eren’s pants and boxers. He pumped the younger man’s erection, earning moans out of him. Levi rubbed their erections together again while biting the boy's neck, then his collarbones, renewing the fading love bites; 

Yeah Levi was a possessive shit, not that Eren was any different. Levi then sucked his nipple and flicked it with his tongue. He lightly scraped his teeth, pulling lewd sounds from Eren. He then switched to the other one. He gave it the same treatment till the brunette's nipples were red from being abused. 

Levi grabbed the small bottle of lube from the side table and coated his fingers, warming it up. He poked at Eren’s hole, making him shiver in anticipation. Levi sank one finger, making his husband moan at the sensation. One finger was not much for Eren. Levi moved his finger making Eren mewl in pleasure. A second finger followed with a slight burn which faded quickly as Levi scissored his fingers, but Eren did hiss at the third finger. Grabbing the sheets, Eren moaned as Levi fingers grazed his sweet spot, but it was not enough; Eren needed more, something bigger and did not hesitate to ask for it, “Levi…more…want you…want you to fill me with your cock! Fuck me Levi…I need you to fuck me till I don’t even remember my own name…Levi…Fuck me NOW!”  
All of Levi’s blood rushed downward making his cock even harder, if that was even possible. Levi coated his length with much needed lube. “Ready?” Levi asked Eren who was holding Levi’s shoulder, preparing himself for what was to come.  
“OH FUCK! Eren cried out as Levi thick cock entered him. 

Eren was breathing heavily, scratching at Levi’s back. Trying to alleviate the pain, Levi stroked Eren’s manhood. “Fuck Levi! Why do you have to be so fucking big? Fucking hurts like hell!” Eren hissed to his lover. 

“Fucking shit Eren! Commenting favorably about my size will not make the Gods love you more, but it makes me just want to fuck you hard right now! So don’t make it fucking harder for me. Damn!” Levi accentuated his words by swiping his thumb at the head of Eren’s dick. 

“Try taking such a big cock up your ass, and then you tell me!” hissed Eren. 

“Shut up fucking brat! Just tell me when to move,” Levi retaliated. 

Taking deep breaths, Eren felt the pain receding and said “Ok! Move!” 

Levi slowly moved out and then thrusted back in. He did this few times to help Eren get used to the feeling of having him inside. Feeling the pleasure overshadowing the pain Eren shouted, “Faster Levi!” 

Levi increased his pace. Levi found Eren’s prostate as he pulled one of Eren’s leg on his shoulder which allowed him deeper penetration. Eren back arched up the bed, his chest almost touching Levi’s as a loud moan came out. “Oh Fuck Levi! Right there!” Eren moaned. 

Levi angled his thrusts there, assaulting his wife’s sweet spot. “Oh Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Harder Levi!” continuous moans accompanied by filthy words which Eren learned from we know who (that's not Harry Potter here).

“Oh Yeah! Just like that! Oh fuck! Feels too good Levi! Ah Levi! More! Fuck me harder!” Eren demanded! 

The pleasure was electrifying in his body! "Oh shit! Just like that! Fuck Levi!" Eren moaned. Eren was drowning in the pleasure Levi was giving him,"Levi! Levi! Levi! Oh shit!"  
"Ah fuck Eren! You're so fucking tight! You greedy little hole is just sucking me in!" Levi whispered into Eren's ear. "Levi! So full! Your cock fills me just right! Fuck!" Eren managed to get out in-between moans. "Fucking shit! Do you know how gorgeous you look right now! So fucking perfect! And all mine!" Levi growled out the last part! Levi bent down to kiss Eren,more tongue than lips. "Ah Levi! Levi! Too good! Oh Levi fuck!" Incoherent sentences mixed with Levi's name came out. 

Levi was getting high on Eren's debauched moans! Eren could feel the pleasure pooling in his belle, "Oh fuck Levi! So-so close!" Eren managed to get something coherent from his mouth as Levi kept abusing his sweet spot! "Come for me, baby!" Levi murmured in Eren's ear, sucking the lobe and Eren just lost it at that. He came without being touched. Levi too could feel himself getting close to the edge. Eren came so hard that he was seeing with spots. He was soaring to cloud nine with Levi following behind with Eren's name on his lips. 

Getting down from cloud nine, Levi kissed Eren sweetly. Eren smiled tiredly at Levi breathing heavily. Levi pulled out and Eren hissed in sensitivity. Kissing Eren, Levi got off the bed and went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself and got a wet cloth to clean Eren. Once both of them were decently clean, Levi got under the covers cuddling with Eren. "Love you!" Levi whispers into Eren's neck as he spooned him from behind. "Love you too!" Came the reply from his lover who squeezed Levi's right hand which was around Eren's torso. Closing his eyes Levi joined his lover in dreamland.

\--Next morning--  
Levi woke up to Eren licking his left hip. "Hey!" Eren said, smiling when he saw that Levi was awake. "Hey!" Levi replied back. "What are you doing?" Levi asked, his voice laced with sleep. 

Watching his own fingers tracing the four letters of his name on his lover's hips, Eren blurted out, "I think I've got a fetish for your hip tattoo! I just love it too much!" Levi smirked as he felt Eren's hard cock against his leg. He so was going to love this. Getting this tattoo was something he'll never regret for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment and leave kudos! Do read Sharlyn's fic also! Her Tattooed Levi is too HOT! Especially the dragons tattoo and Levi speaking French which makes Eren sprout a boner!!!! xD
> 
> Oh and Leaving a comment doesn't hurt!!!! :D


End file.
